


XYZ

by Junene



Category: iKON (Kpop)
Genre: Double Penetration, F/M, M/M, Multi, Smut, Threesome, ikon/reader, reader/double b
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 07:25:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6043189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junene/pseuds/Junene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You really don’t have time to deal with this. You just want to clean up for the night and close shop. The last thing you want to do is deal with two semi-drunk idiots who can’t decide what flavor ice cream they want. Ice Cream Shop AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	XYZ

It’s ten minutes until you close when your boyfriend stumbles into your shop, drunk, with his best friend hanging off his arms. Hanbin has a tendency to do stupid things sometimes, especially when he’s around Bobby. Without warning, Hanbin slides off Bobby’s shoulder and stumbles his way up to the counter where you’re cleaning up before you close the shop for the night.

 

Since it’s so close to closing, your ice cream shop is empty and you’ve already switched the sign from ‘open to ‘closed.’ You kind of wish you would have locked the door as well when Hanbin nods his head towards the ice cream display.

 

“Can I have some?” He asks. Hanbin always looks so sweet when he asks you for anything and you find it hard to tell him no. So you nod your head and he wonders over to the display, examining every flavor as he goes.

 

“No chocolate, baby?”

 

Hanbin looks at you, aghast, and shakes his head. “It’s not pretty enough.”

 

‘Pretty enough?’ You think. Since when has Hanbin needed his ice cream to look pretty and why is he refusing chocolate.

 

Bobby, who has made himself comfortable at one of the tables in the parlor, snorts at your boyfriend’s response. He’s tapping his foot against the leg of the table when he shoots you a sly grin.

 

“He’s been talking all night about how cute you are in your apron when you’re at work.” You look down at your uniform and curl your lips into a thin line. Bobby continues, “So I suggested you might look even cuter out of it. I also may have suggested…other things.” Bobby motions towards the ice cream Hanbin’s been examining and waggles his eyebrows.

 

You suddenly understand Hanbin’s pickiness tonight. You can feel you ears burning with the intensity of your blush and you shoo Hanbin away from the ice cream display. It’s not surprising to hear Bobby speaking so boldly in front of Hanbin. He’s a shameless flirt and isn’t afraid to be forward around you. It’s another thing entirely for Hanbin to let him get away with it; even if Bobby is his best friend. Hanbin whines as you shoo him away and he grabs onto your flailing wrist.

 

Your boyfriend pulls you forward until you’re leaning over the counter and kisses the inside of your wrist gently. His lips are soft against your skin and trails kisses from your palm to your elbow and back again.

 

‘He’s sweet,’ you think, until he opens his mouth.

 

“So I told Bobby he could help me find out.”

 

You absolutely can’t believe what you’re hearing. Hanbin pulls you forward again in your daze and catches your lips with his. The kiss is unusually demanding and he pulls you against him until your sliding across the counter into his arms. His hands dig into your sides and you moan into his mouth when he palms your ass.

 

Bobby moves across the room and you hear the click of the lock on the door followed by the woosh of your curtains. He turns the lights off then, sending the three of you into semi-darkness, the only light in the parlor now coming from the back of the shop where your office is.

 

Hanbin grows bolder and pulls away from the kiss, latching onto your neck instead and lifting you off the counter. Your legs wrap around his waist and his grinds his hips up into you. You can feel him through the fabric of his jeans and you whine and the much needed friction.

 

A hand is placed on your shoulder then and that’s all the warning you get before Bobby is turning your head to face him, guiding you into a fierce kiss while Hanbin attacks your neck with his mouth.

 

Bobby is more aggressive than Hanbin, you notice. His teeth clack against yours and he runs his hands across your body until his arms wrap around your waist to help Hanbin hold you up. The feeling of both of them pressed against you so tightly is overwhelming and you feel dizzy from the overwhelming stimulus.

 

You boyfriend sneaks a hand up your skirt and works a hand into your underwear. Bobby guides the three of you down to the floor and you lean back against him while Hanbin works your panties down and off of you. You shriek when Hanbin presses one finger against you and he grins down at you, pleased with himself. He slides a finger into you and simultaneously leans down to taste you.

 

Hands wrap around your thighs and you watch helplessly as Bobby reaches around you to hold you open for your boyfriend. You’re trapped in the circle of Bobby’s arms and Hanbin holds your hips down with one hand while he works the fingers of the other inside of you. He licks at your wetness and eats you as if he’s licking at the ice cream you sell.

 

You’re panting heavily now and Bobby begins mouthing at your neck. He lets go of one of your thighs and slips his fingers down your loose fitting shirt to play with one of your breasts. He flicks your nipple and delights in the small moan he gets out of you. You find it hard to believe Bobby was able to talk Hanbin into this but Hanbin isn’t objecting to the situation and you are too far-gone in a lust filled haze to care. Bobby rubs his thumb over your nipple again and pulls you into another kiss.

 

You feel Hanbin let go of your hips and hear him work at the clasp of his jeans. The zipper is loud in the quiet shop when he tugs at it and you jump when you feel the tip of his cock press at your entrance. Your body gives way easily to him and it isn’t long before he’s setting a steady rhythm that has you moaning into Bobby’s mouth.

 

You’re wet and dripoing as your boyfriend pounds into you. The heat of Bobby’s mouth swallows your moans and he paws desperately at your breasts while he grinds against you from behind. He continues to kiss you hungrily while he works at the zipper of his own jeans. His cock is hard and a pearl of cum drips down it when he frees it and you gasp with want.

 

Suddenly, the two of them move as one. Hanbin grabs you and pulls you forward, up, and against him. At the same time, Bobby moves up behind you and presses his own erection against your already filled entrance. You gasp at the sensation and tremble in your boyfriend’s arms.

 

“Do you want me here?” Bobby presses against you, then moves further down, towards your ass. “Or here?” You shake your head and wiggle, the movement making Hanbin gasp as you clench down on his throbbing dick. Bobby chuckles and moves a finger up against Hanbin’s cock and inside you.

 

The feeling isn’t unpleasant and Bobby takes his time stretching you out. Hanbin stays completely still, his body rigid with the effort he’s exerting to keep from moving. By the time you’re ready you’re trembling in their arms, moaning with need. Bobby’s slides against your back and presses you tightly between them. The slow burn of his cock joining Hanbin’s inside of you is almost painful. They stretch you wide and you cry out when they begin moving as one.

 

Together they move inside you. The pain of them both filling you begins to subside and you let them pound into you until you scream. You’re so wet they slide against you and inside of you easily. It isn’t long before you come, cleaning onto Hanbin, and they move within you for a few blissful moments before they each pull out in turn.

 

Hanbin comes with a shout, his cum hitting your chest. Bobby pulls away and streaks your back with his own orgasm. The two of them are breathing heavily and Hanbin pulls you tight against him, kissing your hair.

 

Dimly, you think you’re going to have one hell of a mess to clean up once you’re able to stand. A mess you are all too willing to make worse if the two idiots surrounding you are up for round two.


End file.
